The Wrong One
by Noodlcie
Summary: aangs wants mai dead so he hires an assassin but it goes wrong and someone else is killed      this is my first fanfiction so its not very good :3


The war is over..

Finally.

It has been going on for 100 years and now its over.

It took all my strength not to end the fire lords life there and then for everything that he had put zuko through.

The love of my life.

But now this is all over we can finally to be together.

But, it all depends on him, of course there's mai, she's a problem always horrible to _my _Zuko but she shouldn't be to hard to get rid of.

I jumped off appa in excitement and there he was, I had my arms wrapped around his waist within a split second, while he muttered a 'Hi aang..' Into my ear. My face lit up at those words but then, I heard the most awful voice ..

Mai's.

Zuko threw me of just as quickly as he had welcomed me, and hugged mai instead. kissing her softly. A silent tear slid down my face, burning my cheek on its way down. I quickly wiped it off before anyone noticed.

It took every ounce of my strength to not hurl the nearest boulder I could find at her.

She really got under my skin.

She had my Zuko wrapped round her little finger, and I hated it. He was like her puppet, a cure for her boredom.

A thought crosses my mind.

_I__ could get rid of her_.

I can hear some one speaking in the back of my mind.

'Aang?' 'AANG!'' AANNGG! '' Realising that it's Katara shouting into my ear, I shake my head, and snap back into reality.

' yes?' I reply to he worried shouts.

'Are you ok?' She asks, worry still etched into her face.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine Katara! I was just...

thinking about something, it's ok!'

katara smiles in relief, and I just smile back.

I walk up the marble palace steps, up to the grand double doors. The two guards on duty bow and open it with brute force alone. I bow back and carry on walking through the huge palace corridors, held up by equally huge stone pillars. The corridors decorated with shades of red, yellow and orange. Fire nation colours.

Then I see him. I start to walk faster towards him.

Mai comes into veiw, and my heart sinks. I hate her so much for only one reason.

She had zuko but he was mine.

I had to get rid of her. I already have an assassin in mind. A highly ranked one.

He will get it done for a pricey amount. But that doesn't really matter. What does matter, is that she's gone.

And she will be. Tonight. I won't have to worry about her ever again.

I was happy but in a weird, insane way.

I was happy about killing some one the sake of my relationship. Well, Zuko was worth it. Anyday.

I lay in my guest room and thought about Zuko. That's all I do really to be honest. Although I have been thinking about other things, such as the assasination, nothing even came close to being as important as Zuko.

It's not very easy to find someone in this palace, seeing as the place is impossibly _huge_. There should at least be a map or a guide or something that could help me locate the firelord's room.

I check in the throne-room. Nothing. The main hall. Nothing. The bathrooms. Nothing. The main sitting room. Nothing.

I check the war room, and finally I find him fast asleep in his office. A pool of dribble collecting under his chin. There are sheets _everywhere. _The room was a complete mess, there were all sorts of scrolls and parchments all over then place, and every break in the mess was covered by plans or blueprints. There wasn't one empty spot in his office. So I straightened it up a little for him, before sitting on the now clean floor, as quiet as could be, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Untill finally he awoke, about three hours later.

'FINALLY'! I cry, as I hug the boy's waist.

He looks at me in confusion, before looking around his office, and back to me. He smiles. I smile back, and we talk about anything and everything there was to talk about, before the time hit 6:45.

We remember about the meeting with the earth king(And Bosco, of course.), and then we're running down the gargantuan palace corridors. Quickly making our way to the meeting room. Forming excuses on the way. We burst through the wooden doors and use our best excuse to explain why we were so late. The earth king didn't mind either way. So we went on with the meeting.

We finish in the meeting room three hours later. I was in my own little word for most part. Who knows what went on and what I agreed and disagreed with.

The time was roughly 9:45 now, so I said my goodnights to zuko and everyone.

And my final goodbye to Mai.

Later on that evening, I hear the alarms sound and the words; 'THE FIRE LADY IS MISSING!' Screamed down the hallways.

A smile made it's way to my face, but at the same time guilt was racing around in my veins, my head spun, but then I thought about Zuko. He must be devistated right now, and if he needs a shoulder to cry on, I'm here.

I reach his door and I knock on the wood three times. The door creaks open and my face lights up with the thought of seeing Zuko.

The door opens fully, to reveal Mai sat on the edge of the bed.


End file.
